


touch me there and there and there

by sky_of_starflowers



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Daniel Jackson, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob, i finished it!!, no capitalization, of a sort, teal'c knows more than he lets on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_of_starflowers/pseuds/sky_of_starflowers
Summary: sg-1 goes to an alien planet (as usual) and daniel touches something he shouldn't (as usual) and gets turned into a girl (which, admittedly, isn't usual).turns out, daniel turning into a girl has certain (sexual) side effects, and jack gets roped into helping daniel deal with them.set postbloodlines, prefire and waterjust to, y'know, add some angst to them thinking that daniel's dead
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Sha're (referenced)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36





	touch me there and there and there

**Author's Note:**

> written primarily in may but touched on here and there until the end of august. originally posted 10/2/20 but updated in the new year, so the publication date reflects the update. 
> 
> also, i have issues with genderswapped characters suddenly getting shorter and their hair getting longer, so daniel is still daniel, just with boobs and no dick (insert description of slightly softer features here)
> 
> ALSO i don't write sex scenes and here's why
> 
> title from "dead girl walking" from the musical _heathers_
> 
> update 1/10/21: i finished it! i updated the tags & got rid of the "possibly permanently unfinished" tag. i also switched pseuds for this story since, hey, one of them is meant for unfinished works and the other one is meant for finished works. it's still me, i didn't go stealing my own work i promise.

of course, daniel is the one to get thrown onto his back after touching an artifact embedded in the wall of the ruins on p7x-832. sam wastes no time rushing to his side, checking him over for injuries, while jack and teal’c make a beeline for the artifact. neither of them touch it – too many experiences telling them not to, not to mention daniel on the ground – but they check it over for any obvious buttons or levers. “carter?” jack asks, looking over at her once it’s clear there are no buttons. (of course there aren’t. it’s never that easy.)

“no visible injuries, sir, and he’s not bleeding,” sam replies, and daniel groans just then, easing some of the tension in all of their shoulders.

jack’s about ready to ask daniel if he’s alright, get a second opinion, when sam’s shoulders tense up again. even under about four layers, it’s obvious when she freezes in place. jack takes a step towards sam and daniel, trusting teal’c to keep an eye on the artifact in case it reactivates. “carter, everything alright over there?”

“i’m fine, jack,” daniel says but he doesn’t – he doesn’t quite sound like himself. sam turns to look at jack with a concerned expression, her eyebrows drawn together and her lips in a tight line, so jack looks past sam and at daniel.

it takes a couple of seconds for the differences to hit jack, and for the change in daniel’s voice to make sense, but he’s quick to clear his throat when they settle in. “oh boy,” jack says, and he knows without looking that teal’c is also looking at daniel and probably figuring out what has sam and jack so spooked.

meanwhile, daniel pushes himself to sit up, sam grabbing his arm and helping him when she thinks he needs it. he looks from sam to jack and back, confusion clear on his face. “what? did i grow a second head?” daniel brings a hand to his throat when he hears his own voice, just slightly higher than his normal voice. the lack of an adam’s apple is startlingly apparent, and daniel pales behind his glasses.

“i think we should head home,” jack says, and daniel can’t agree more.

* * *

janet walks over to daniel’s bedside, chart in hand. “well, according to my tests, you’re in perfect physical health. there’s a couple more tests i could run, but nothing’s changed since your last physical except for…” she looks up from the chart at daniel, who hasn’t stopped frowning since he realized what the artifact did to him.

“the fact that i’m now a woman?” he supplies, clenching his hands into the blanket. it had been disconcerting, to say the least, when he’d had to change into the medical gown and he’d looked down to find breasts and an obvious lack of a penis. at least the rest of sg1 had been nice about the accident so far.

janet purses her lips, and daniel wants to feel bad about being short with her, but he thinks he’s entitled to it right now. “other than that, how’re you feeling?” she asks him, putting the chart down.

daniel shrugs, releasing the blanket and flexing his fingers looking down at them. they don’t look any different. “i feel fine. i have ever since the initial shock of being thrown to the ground. a couple of bumps and bruises, but nothing i wouldn’t expect from a fall like that.” he drops his hands back to the bed, fighting the urge to draw his knees up to his chest, cross his arms and tuck his hands under his armpits.

general hammond, jack, sam, and teal’c file into the infirmary, and their expressions range from sympathetic (sam) to a mix of concerned and vaguely amused (jack) to mostly stoic (teal’c). hammond looks at janet, professional as ever. “report, doctor?”

janet sighs as she turns to hammond, crossing her arms as daniel had been purposefully not doing. “well, general, he’s in perfect health. according to the tests, he’s still daniel.”

“other than the obvious,” jack says with a wave of his hand, and daniel gets the urge to cross his arms again. he knows that jack didn’t say it to be mean, but he really doesn’t need the reminder.

only once he’s heard janet’s opinion does hammond turn to daniel. “dr. jackson,” he begins like this is business as usual and not that his expert on the goa’uld has been turned into a woman against his will. ( _this is my life_ , daniel thinks, somewhat hysterically.) “do you have any idea as to why the artifact turned you into a woman?”

daniel swallows, and he forces himself to think outside of his personal feelings on the situation. “well, there are practical applications, sir,” he begins, and there’s no way to stop himself from sweating. hammond doesn’t seem to get it, nor does jack, but teal’c just nods like he understands. “general, we can’t be the only planet in the galaxy with transgender people. body dysphoria would be a very significant motivation in creating such a device.”

sam looks like she’s already considering the applications of such a device on earth and its effect on the population. meanwhile jack looks kind of nauseous. “what, like…getting rid of?” he gestures below the belt and daniel nods, ignoring the way jack winces. it’s not like jack is the one who’s already experienced it.

“daniel jackson is correct, general hammond,” teal’c says, and daniel’s honestly grateful for the interruption. “i have encountered a number of races with people who would gladly benefit from the artifact. while the terms are unfamiliar to me, i am familiar with people who feel that they struggle because of the appearance relevant to their sex.”

hammond and jack look gob smacked, and daniel shakes his head a little at the military. “that’s excellent and gets rid of the need for gender reassignment surgery, but how does this affect daniel?” janet cuts in, bringing the point back home.

sam sucks in a breath. “theoretically, we should be able to return to the planet and just have daniel touch the artifact again. he should return to normal.” she turns to him with a smile, and it does its job, reassuring daniel that there is an end in sight.

“that’ll have to wait until the rest of his test results come in,” janet says, ever the realist about their health. “daniel took quite a nasty shock the first time, and, though there aren’t any immediate side effects, i’d like to keep him under observation on-planet for the time being, until he’s fully recovered.”

daniel’s hopes of being able to return to the planet and change back to normal before the day was over vanished into thin air. “how long do you think that’ll take?” he asks, finally giving into the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

janet turns back to him with a look of sympathy, and daniel’s heart sinks. “at least a couple of days. i’m sorry, daniel,” she says, obviously trying to be gentle about it, but daniel just hugs himself that much tighter.

he just wants to travel the galaxy to find his wife, is that so much to ask?

* * *

daniel counts his blessings when janet lets him go to his office to work and hide away from the rest of the base. it’s bad enough that his team, janet, _and_ general hammond have seen him like this, so daniel’s glad that he can shut his office door to keep anyone who may’ve heard about his accident away.

he’s always found an escape in his work, and today’s no different. he puts the tape from p7x-832 into his computer and starts it, settling into a chair so that he can study the wall around the artifact. hopefully he’ll find the actual purpose for this device and cut down the amount of time janet wants him on-planet. the sooner he can go back to normal, the better.

there’s an odd amount of sexual imagery on the wall that daniel hadn’t noticed when they were on the planet, and he studies it just as he would anything else they came across. daniel hardly notices when one of his hands lifts out of his lap to rest on a borrowed breast under his overshirt.

he does notice, however, when his mind wanders from the possible meanings of the imagery to memories of sha’re laid out under him in their home on abydos, on her back and panting, torchlight illuminating the sweat on her body. it’s that very clear image that makes daniel startle, jumping out of his chair.

daniel’s not quite sure what it means, but he has a feeling that it’s something that he definitely doesn’t want caught on camera. heat pools between his legs as he’s hit by the need to get off, and daniel stumbles in his hurry to get to the corner under the security camera.

everything gets a little foggy then, but daniel’s very aware of the way he gasps when he slides his hands under his shirt to play with his nipples.

* * *

jack doesn’t know what to expect when he swings by daniel’s office later to check up on him, only to find the door shut. he pauses, but only for a second. it makes sense that daniel’d want to keep the entire base from gawking at him, so jack doesn’t think twice before opening the door without knocking first.

he regrets that decision as soon as he spots daniel.

there’s only one spot in daniel’s office that’s hidden from the security camera and that’s standing in the corner directly below it. that’s where jack finds daniel, one hand shoved down his pants and the other fondling one of his boobs under his shirt, his eyes glazed over behind his glasses. quickly, jack makes the decision to lock the door behind him after he steps inside.

“daniel?” jack asks after rubbing his eyes to make sure that he’s not seeing things. jack was married long enough to know that daniel’s hand is probably _very_ busy in his pants, but this is not what he was expecting. probably more sulking and an adamant refusal to talk to jack, but masturbating in his office? daniel’s full of surprises.

of course, any and all thoughts of this being a remotely voluntary endeavor fly out the window when daniel whines jack’s name instead of dropping his hands and stuttering out an excuse in obvious embarrassment. if anything, jack thinks that daniel’s hand speeds up in his pants, and that, if nothing else, is cause for concern.

jack takes a few cautious steps towards daniel, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “daniel? are you okay?”

daniel whines wordlessly, dropping his head back against the wall. “jack, i can’t – ugh, _fuck_ ,” he moans, pressing himself against the wall. “i can’t _stop_ , jack,” daniel manages to say, and jack keeps closing the distance between the two of them.

now’s the point where jack starts to wonder if he has a plan and, if so, what is it? sure, he could probably restrain daniel and cart him off to the infirmary, but there’s no telling what that’ll do to daniel in the meantime. “how long have you been, uh, like this?” jack asks, trying to ignore the way daniel’s hips jerk in little circles against his hand.

daniel openly pants, turning his head to look at the clock on his wall. “uh, i, uh, hard to say,” he admits, turning back to jack. “it’s been a, _fuck_ , a while.”

the longer jack stands there, the harder it’s getting for him to ignore the fact that at least one part of him is very interested in the inadvertent show daniel’s putting on. now’s really not the time for it, but jack’s reminded that daniel’s a very pretty man and that daniel makes a very pretty woman, his features just softened a touch. there’s no hint of facial hair, and daniel managed to keep his general height and build, up to and including his hair length. jack’s trying really hard to focus on daniel in the here and now of this situation, but unfortunately, that comes with problems of its own.

“anything i can do to help?” jack asks, and he wants to steal it back as soon as its left his mouth. it’s goddamn inappropriate is what it is. not only is daniel his direct subordinate, he is also a man who has been turned into a woman against his will and is now, apparently, overcome by some sort of base sexual desire that has him masturbating in a top secret facility who hadn’t even bothered to lock his office door.

jack’s standing under the security camera too now, and both of them are hidden from its sight, inches away from each other. daniel whines again, and jack clenches the fabric of his pants between his fingers to keep himself from doing something stupid. “god, please, jack,” daniel says, breathless and probably holding onto his sanity by a thread. “ _touch me_.”

that’s all it takes for jack to lean forward and kiss daniel, stealing the breathless pants straight out of his mouth. he finishes undoing daniel’s pants (daniel had only gotten as far as unbuckling the belt so that he could fit his hand), letting them fall to the ground, catching on daniel’s boots. jack runs one hand up daniel’s stomach under the shirt and to the boob that daniel isn’t fondling, running his thumb over the nipple to give it some attention. the other hand he skims along daniel’s side down to his hip, letting his hand run along the front of daniel’s briefs and down, breathing a little harder when he finds the space between daniel’s legs soaked.

“god, daniel,” jack breathes when he pulls back. he looks down at his hand with his fingers now shiny and gives into the temptation to suck on one. it makes daniel moan when he does, so jack cleans off his fingers like that, just to hear daniel moan.

“fucking tease,” daniel says, thrusting his hips forward to grind against jack. jack has to lean forward and hold himself up against a wall to keep his balance with his free hand, the move taking him by surprise. he retaliates by leaning down and nipping daniel’s neck. “i’ve been like this for hours, jack, just fucking touch me already.”

now, who is jack to say no to a request like that?

he pulls his other hand out from under daniel’s shirt and slowly goes to his knees, wincing when he thinks about how sore they’re gonna be after this. daniel stares down at jack as jack slides daniel’s briefs down his legs, letting them fall on top of his pants. now that he’s got a clear view, jack can’t help but lick his lips at the sight. daniel’s hand is working furiously between his legs, slick and obscene sounds coming from where daniel’s fingers slide in and out. jack stills the movement with a gentle hand, and daniel whines again. he’s slightly sated when jack reaches out and cleans the hand with his tongue, placing it on daniel’s stomach when he deems it clean enough.

then jack goes for the kill.

jack grabs daniel by the hips and pulls them forward as he lifts his head to bury his mouth there, spreading daniel’s legs so that he’s got enough room to fit. he hears daniel clap his newly-freed hand against his mouth, having closed his eyes when he leaned in.

it’s no different from any other woman, jack thinks distantly as he opens his eyes, swirling his tongue around the hard nub he finds down there and licking his way into daniel’s pussy, which is never a thought jack expected to have. then again, he never expected that aliens built the great pyramids or that daniel would be accidentally transformed into an incredibly horny woman, but this was his life now.

plus, daniel keeps making delicious muffled sounds behind his hand, and jack wouldn’t mind hearing more of them.

he lets go of daniel’s hips with his right hand so that he can put his mouth back on daniel’s clit. jack skims his fingers over daniel’s leg before bringing up two fingers and thrusting them into daniel, and daniel moans in response. from his current position, jack can’t see daniel’s face clearly since daniel’s thrown his head back against the wall again, but he can make out the way that daniel’s neck has gone very red. his left hand is firm on daniel’s hip, stifling daniel’s inadvertent attempts to shove jack’s face even deeper.

jack crooks his fingers, and the fourth time he does it, daniel drops his hand to chest to let out a deep throated, “ _oh fuck_.” if jack’s mouth wasn’t already occupied, he’d grin. instead, he focuses his efforts on daniel’s clit and trying to hit that spot inside of daniel every time.

very ungracefully, daniel shoves up his shirt so that it gathers under his armpits, letting jack get his first good look at daniel’s boobs. they’re larger than jack expected, almost but not quite filling daniel’s hands. in an absurd moment, jack wonders whether daniel or sha’re has the bigger boobs before dismissing the thought just as quickly.

daniel’s legs start shaking, so jack sucks particularly harshly on daniel’s clit and presses his fingers against daniel’s spot at the same time. it works, and daniel swears as his hips jerk, letting out a shuddering breath when he pauses swearing long enough to breathe.

jack works him through it, sucking and thrusting until daniel drops his hands to weakly push at jack’s face. he leans back from daniel’s pussy and pulls out his fingers completely, making a soft of squelching noise as he does. daniel’s chest heaves as he sucks in air, and jack resists the urge to run the back of his hand against his mouth to clear the juices.

he’s almost painfully aware of the bulge in his own pants, but jack doesn’t dare to let go of daniel in case daniel decides he can’t hold himself up.

daniel’s hands fumble for a moment before they’re hauling jack to his feet by his jacket, and daniel leans forward to kiss jack hungrily once he’s on his feet. _fuck it_ , jack thinks, bringing up both hands to cup daniel’s jaw, his clean hand sliding around to cradle the back of daniel’s head.

when he pulls back, the skin around daniel’s lips and on his jaw is shiny with daniel’s own juices, but the glazed look has mostly cleared up from daniel’s eyes. jack barely restrains the way he thrusts forward just a little, pressing his arousal against daniel’s sensitive clit.

they both gasp, and daniel drops his hands to open jack’s pants just enough to slip his hand in. “quiet now,” daniel says when jack lets out a loud groan as daniel wraps his hand around jack’s dick. “we don’t want anyone to try to break down my door,” he adds, and jack laughs at that.

* * *

now that daniel’s thinking a little more clearly, he can start to consider the reasons behind his sudden attack of lust. but, considering the situation at hand, he’s willing to put it on the backburner for now.

jack’s cock is around the size of daniel’s, so daniel doesn’t have any problems handling it. he jerks it almost lazily, twisting around the head on the upstroke, and jack braces himself against the walls, his hands on either side of daniel’s shoulders, to keep from falling down.

“daniel,” jack says in that tone that daniel is rapidly becoming familiar with that usually means ‘i don’t care, get to the point.’ “remember when you said no teasing?”

daniel hums, doing it again and swiping his thumb across the slit this time. “i do. but as i recall, i admitted that i’d been at it for a while, possibly hours.” just thinking about it makes heat pool in his stomach, nothing but the insatiable need to get off for what felt like forever. jack groans, dropping his head onto daniel’s shoulder, and it forces daniel to refocus on the present. “you’ve only been at this for half an hour at most.”

to be honest, daniel’s never been one for dirty talk. however his college girlfriend sarah had been very much into it, so daniel had gotten a lot of practice. now he just hopes that he remembers enough for jack’s sake. “you had it easy, jack,” daniel says, dropping his voice and slowing the movement of his hand to a slower, if still steady, pace. “i’d been at it for a while, which meant that i was already dripping by the time you walked in the door. you felt it, didn’t you? when you teased me by pressing your fingers against me,” he continues, swiping his thumb across jack’s slit and letting his nail catch just the tiniest bit for a glimpse of pain.

judging by jack’s strangled moan, he doesn’t mind it at all, so daniel keeps going. “when i saw you, i could only think of how happy i was to see you,” daniel admits, speeding his hand up just the slightest bit. “my vagina throbbed, and all i could think about was you fucking me.” daniel feels his blush renew itself at the confession, but it’s true. jack had opened the door, and just after daniel had thought _thank god_ , he’d thought about what it would be like to sink down onto jack’s cock, to be filled.

jack moans again, and daniel feels the unmistakable wetness of precome start to collect on the head of jack’s cock. he swipes it up with his hand and spreads it down, easing the slide of his hand with it. daniel’s reaction to jack adds to his theory, but he doesn’t think jack wants to hear about it right now, so instead daniel goes back to the dirty talk. “if there wasn’t a security camera in this room, do you know what i would’ve done, jack?”

at that, jack manages to lift his head, leaning back just enough to meet daniel’s eyes. “i’d have laid myself out on one of the tables and fucked myself with one of the dildos here.” jack’s eyebrows furrow just enough to show his confusion, and daniel laughs. “you think i’m kidding? archaeologists find all sorts of ancient sex toys, jack, they’re just not allowed to call them that. there’s at least five in this room alone.” he leans forward, pressing his mouth against jack’s ear. “just imagine it, jack. me, laid out on one of the tables, legs spread wide. pressing an ancient toy into myself, in a condom of course, just to get off.”

jack doesn’t seem to get it, so daniel speeds up his hand again and lays it out for him. “me, being willing to ruin the sanctity of an artifact just to get off, spread open and wet, moaning as i thrust it in and out. imagine if you had walked in on me like that,” he says, and jack finally seems to get with the program if the hitch in his breath is any indication.

daniel grins. “would you take it out, make me clean it off with my tongue? or would you keep fucking me with it until i begged for your cock?” jack moans, and daniel speeds up his hand. it doesn’t seem to be getting them anywhere, so daniel uses his free hand to push jack’s pants and boxers down his legs.

jack’s cock bounces in the air, daniel still jerking it. jack frowns a little in confusion, but his eyes go wide when daniel drops into a squat. “daniel –“ is all jack manages to get out before daniel licks a long stripe from base to head, stealing jack’s breath.

it’s been a while since daniel’s had a cock this close to his face, but some skills never go away. he sucks on the head once before taking more of it into his mouth, jerking the part he doesn’t fit. his free hand holds jack’s hip like jack held his while he was eating daniel out. daniel takes more and more of jack’s cock with each bob of his head, jack’s hips thrusting in time, until daniel bites the metaphorical bullet and takes jack all the way to the root. daniel’s irrationally pleased when he sees the wide-eyed look on jack’s face as he watches daniel do this, and it makes daniel smile when he comes off with a soft _pop!_

“holy shit,” jack says softly. daniel frowns a little at the fact that jack can still form words, so he doubles his efforts on jack’s cock, speeding up and swirling his tongue around the head. when daniel goes so far as to dip his tongue into the slit, it seems to be enough to set jack off.

jack moans around daniel’s name, one hand half-heartedly attempting to pull daniel off of his cock, but daniel keeps his lips wrapped around jack’s cock, sucking him dry. he does pull off before jack’s completely finished though, having never quite mastered swallowing all the way. come drips out of his mouth, catching his lips as lines continue to spurt out. daniel swallows what’s in his mouth and lets the rest of it land on his face, jerking jack lazily through his orgasm.

jack groans and shudders when he’s done, reminding daniel of his own orgasm which makes him warm again, the memory of it building up his arousal again. “fuck,” jack says tiredly once he’s finished, leaning forward to rest his head against his arm.

daniel wipes his hand on his face, trying to clean the last of jack’s come from it. jack watches him with one eye as daniel licks his hand clean. then jack pulls daniel to his feet the same way daniel had done to him and proceeds to kiss him senseless, chasing the taste of his own come through daniel’s mouth. daniel moans into it, wrapping his arms around jack’s waist rather than trying to fit them around jack’s neck. jack gives daniel’s mouth a break to clean daniel’s face of both of their come.

eventually, they separate, both of them breathing heavily and now much sweatier than they had been. daniel pulls his briefs and pants back up, wincing at the wet spot on his briefs but closing up his pants either way. he fixes his shirt and tucks it into his pants, hoping that it doesn’t wrinkle too badly. jack follows suit a few moments later, tucking himself into his boxers unself-consciously and closing his pants with practiced hands.

daniel really wants those hands on him again, but he knows that that’s going to have to wait.

the two of them leave the corner of the room hidden by the security camera and seat themselves at one of the tables, daniel putting his back to the camera and jack sitting catty-corner to him. “okay, so,” jack says once they’ve got themselves settled. “what just happened?”

daniel takes a deep breath, leaning his forearms onto the table. “i think i have a better theory about that artifact now,” he says, and, for some absurd reason, saying it aloud helps clear his mind a little. now, instead of one muddled mess, daniel’s got two parts in his mind. one part wants to figure out the artifact’s purpose and study it further while the other part would like jack to lay him out and fuck him until daniel doesn’t know his own name.

he purposefully clears his throat, looking down to gather his thoughts. once he’s satisfied his face isn’t flaming red, he looks back up at jack. “the planet’s obviously been deserted for a while, and we saw some indications that it was a slow desertion, right?” jack nods, and daniel thinks that jack didn’t actually see what daniel saw and is just agreeing with daniel. still, daniel continues. “it’s a longshot, but i think that the race that lived their required sexual reproduction, like humans, but they had a shortage of one sex or the other.” he raises his eyebrows, silently praying that jack catches his drift.

like usual, jack doesn’t. “what does that have to do with you turning into a horny woman?”

daniel lets out a frustrated huff. “jack, if it was a race of men that was dying out and they needed women around to make babies, what do you think they’d do?” jack just stares at him and daniel resigns himself to laying this out. “instead of traveling as one might expect to expand the gene pool, this race decided to build a machine that, when touched, turns a person to the required sex and boosts their hormones while they’re at it to speed up the process. make them want to have sex,” daniel adds when jack just keeps looking at him.

jack sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “so you think that these people didn’t have enough women, or men as the case might be, and they built a sex-change machine that makes people horny to fix the problem?”

“well, it sounds a little ridiculous when you put it like that,” daniel says, and jack gives him that look that says ‘you think so?’ he rolls his eyes anyway. “fine, it’s ridiculous, but do you have another explanation for what just happened?”

jack’s eyes drift back to the corner of his office under the security camera, and daniel forces himself to not think very hard about going back there, shoving down jack’s pants, and finding out what it would be like to ride jack’s cock. his face flushes, and jack smirks a little when he looks back at daniel and sees how red he is. “we’ll share your theory with the class,” jack says, and now daniel’s blushing for a whole other reason because _how the hell is he going to explain this to general hammond?_ “but first, i think the doc should check you out again,” jack adds.

“oh, great,” daniel says, dropping his head to the table between his arms. “like that’s less embarrassing.” he lifts his head after a moment, looking at jack over the rims of his glasses. jack’s out of focus like that, which makes it easier for daniel to say, “she should check you out too.”

jack’s resulting groan makes daniel think that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing for janet to look him over again. besides, he could probably explain what happened to sam and teal’c before general hammond got there.

* * *

sam isn’t sure why daniel _and_ jack are in the infirmary, since janet hadn’t really given her any specifics when she called sam, but she’s relieved to find that they both look okay when she arrives. daniel’s still a woman and jack looks the same, so sam doesn’t think anything too terrible has happened. teal’c looks like he’s just arrived himself, what with the way he’s folding his hands behind his back when she walks in the door. “daniel? sir?” she asks, turning to them. “what’s going on?”

janet snaps her gloves off and tosses them before joining sam and teal’c between the end of the beds that daniel and jack are sitting on. “go on, colonel. you and dr. jackson said you wouldn’t explain until we were all here, so here we are,” janet says, putting her hands into the pockets of her coat.

daniel and jack exchange a look before turning to the three of them. “i, uh, i might’ve figured out the artifact’s true purpose,” daniel says, and sam brightens at the thought.

“really? what’s it meant to do then?” sam asks, and daniel winces. jack puts his head in his hands and sam furrows her eyebrows, looking at daniel to continue.

“it, uh,” he starts, “it’s meant for reproductive purposes.” sam feels herself start to flush, tucking her hands into her pants’ pockets. there’s only one place this could be going, and she is so glad she is neither daniel nor the colonel, but she’ll be damned if she isn’t going to make daniel lead them there like a horse to water. janet crosses her arms over her chest, and sam just knows that teal’c has one eyebrow raised. “well, it – you see, there’s. jack?” daniel finishes, turning to jack.

sam, teal’c, and janet follow suit, turning their heads to look at jack, who still has his head in his hands. “inappropriate conduct was had,” jack says, only slightly muffled by his hands. sam knows she shouldn’t be happy about this, but she turns back to daniel with a confused look on her face.

daniel winces again. “jack and i – we might’ve almost had sex in my office,” he says, and sam internally starts laughing.

then she sees the look on daniel’s face and how it hasn’t changed. “oh, you’re serious?” she asks, and daniel nods, his face probably as red as her’s is.

“that explains why the two of you came back to get checked out,” janet says, nodding like the professional she is. “if there was any chance of this thing being transmitted via bodily fluids, there’s a chance we would be able to detect it.”

“actually, it was jack’s idea that i come back and get looked at again,” daniel says, looking for all the world like he wants to sink into the bed. jack doesn’t look much better, but he’s still hiding his face. “i was the one who said that he should get looked at too, in case of something like that. but i don’t think dr. fraiser will find anything,” he adds when sam looks concerned.

jack lifts his head then, sending daniel a dark look. “what do you mean, you don’t think dr. fraiser will find anything?” sam quietly sucks in a breath between her teeth. she’s really glad she’s not daniel right now.

predictably, daniel winces. “i told you, i think that the artifact only affects whoever touches it. i just wanted to make sure that the hormone boost wasn’t transferrable or something like that.” jack keeps staring daniel down, and sam can practically feel teal’c’s amusement.

“how did you figure this out, daniel?” sam asks, and daniel’s relief is clear on his face when he looks at her. “i mean, i can’t imagine that this was brought on through theory alone.”

“that’s where the almost-sex comes in,” daniel says, and sam doesn’t think she’s ever seen him this sheepish before in his life, even when he was trying to hide behind the medical gown a couple of hours ago.

janet nods once with a quiet “yup.” “do you want me to close the door, dr. jackson?”

daniel sighs, obviously happy that he didn’t have to ask. “yes please.” he fidgets with the blankets until janet closes the door and resumes her spot next to sam. “i was working in my office,” he starts after a deep breath, “looking over the images surrounding the artifact in the hopes of figuring out the artifact when i got a little…distracted.” daniel stares at the floor, and sam doesn’t blame him for avoiding looking at them. if she was him, she wouldn’t want to be the person who has to figure out how to explain this to general hammond.

“i started masturbating,” daniel continues, far more bluntly than sam was expecting. “there’s a corner in my office just under the security camera where i knew i could do it without getting caught, plus my door was already closed. somehow i managed to get over there and that’s where jack found me.” he clears his throat, face red, so sam turns to jack for him to continue.

jack blows out a breath. “i decided to swing by daniel’s office to check on him around 1445. his office wasn’t locked and i didn’t think to knock.” he sends daniel a slightly apologetic look before barreling on. “daniel obviously wasn’t thinking straight, that much was clear. my only thought was to get him to a place where he was thinking more clearly, even under the influence of whatever the artifact was doing to him.”

daniel’s paler when sam looks back at him, and he doesn’t react when sam reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. “daniel, are you okay?”

“fine,” he says distantly. “i just – i mean i knew i’d been at it for a while by the time jack showed up, but i had barely sat down to work when i got, uh, distracted. it was barely noon when i got to my office,” daniel says, and sam gets why daniel’s so disturbed.

janet looks equally concerned. “do you mean to say that you were masturbating for nearly three hours, dr. jackson?” daniel nods, his eyes glazing over behind his glasses, and that’s when sam notices that his hands are moving.

“dr. fraiser,” teal’c says, drawing janet’s attention back from where she’d bustled over to look at the charts on the desk.

jack hops down from his bed and crosses to daniel, leaning down to try to meet daniel’s eyes. “ah, shit,” he says quietly when he sees daniel’s eyes. sam turns to look at him and doesn’t like the frown on jack’s face. “this is what he looked like when i found him.”

janet looks at her watch after she rushes over and takes jack’s place in front of daniel. “you’ve been here for about half an hour. it was about, let’s say, fifteen minutes between orgasm and you arriving here?” jack nods, and sam has no idea how janet could say things like that so professionally.

then again, janet’s a doctor and trained to deal with embarrassing topics, so sam swallows her embarrassment and focuses on trying to figure this thing out. “so that gives us, what, a forty-five minute window with which to work?” janet nods, flashing her penlight into daniel’s eyes.

it’s nearly impossible not to notice the way that daniel’s fondling himself through his clothes, but sam tries her best. obviously jack’s noticed as well and is trying to ignore it as well, but, if what they say is true, then he’s probably not going to be very good at it. teal’c on the other hand seems to be doing an excellent job at ignoring daniel, helping janet lay him down on the bed.

“doc, before he really gets going here,” jack says, and sam suddenly realizes that he’s trying to shield daniel from the security camera, likely trying to preserve some of daniel’s dignity. “he was going at it for almost three hours, like you said, and he didn’t manage to stop until i came around.” sam’s not quite sure what to make of the look on his face when he says it, but she knows that jack can’t be enjoying this experience any more than daniel is.

janet sighs, turning to sam. “captain, can you go and request that the infirmary security camera be turned off? dr. jackson could use the privacy.”

sam nods, though she doesn’t leave without looking over her shoulder a couple of times. daniel’s hands seem to have stopped roaming aimlessly and have settled, one over one of his breasts and the other between his legs. she sighs, quietly hoping that they can head back to p7x-832 soon to get daniel back to normal, and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

* * *

janet turns to jack as soon as the door’s closed behind sam, and jack admires her professionalism. “do you think that if you help dr. jackson again that he’ll have a small window where he’s lucid enough to get through the stargate?”

jack’s not certain, but he’ll be damned if he tells janet that. “yes, ma’am,” he says, and janet nods.

she looks at teal’c, her mouth set in a line. “teal’c, we should give them some privacy. you can come with me to inform general hammond that you all need to return to the planet as soon as possible.” teal’c nods before turning back to jack, his eyes not straying to daniel once.

“be safe, o’neill,” he says, reaching out and pressing a familiar square into jack’s hand. then he follows janet out of the infirmary, shutting the door firmly behind them. jack takes care to lock it in case someone doesn’t get the memo and tries to report a cough or something.

with the door locked, there’s only one thing left to do. jack turns his head and watches as the blinking light on the security camera turns off, shrugging off his jacket. he walks over and tosses it over the camera just in case. taking a deep breath, jack turns back to daniel.

he looks like he did when jack opened the door to his office, horny and really desperate. jack looks down at the foil wrapper in his hand and really wants to know when his life became this insane.

“jack,” daniel says when he walks over, daniel’s head turned toward him on the bed. one hands rubbing his nipples through his shirt and the other one is rubbing his pussy through his pants, making daniel start to pant.

“daniel,” jack says right back to him, his voice gentle. he puts the condom on the table next to daniel’s head and sets about trying to do this the right way when there isn’t really a right way here. jack moves to the end of the bed and unties daniel’s boots, sliding them off of his feet once they’re loose enough, quickly followed by his socks. then he shifts to unbuckle daniel’s belt and undo daniel’s pants, sliding them off of daniel’s legs completely and dropping them on the empty bed beside them.

jack kisses daniel then, sliding his hands along daniel’s jaw to cup his head. daniel moans into the kiss, sliding his tongue against jack’s. daniel’s hand abandons his chest to reach up and slide up jack’s chest, rucking up his t-shirt with the movement. his hand wanders, exploring jack’s chest, before settling on one of jack’s pecs, lazily thumbing a nipple to hardness.

honestly, jack doesn’t pay a lot of attention to his nipples during sex, so he’s pleasantly surprised when he discovers that he likes what daniel’s hand is doing to him. he repays the gesture by doing the same to daniel, sliding daniel’s shirt up his chest so that it gathers under daniel’s armpits and plays with daniel’s nipples once they’re exposed.

daniel gasps, and jack uses the opportunity to kiss along daniel’s jawline and behind his left ear. “jack, this is sweet,” daniel manages to say just before jack bites the underside of his jaw. daniel makes a sort of strangled noise at that, and jack pulls back with a grin. he’s glad that daniel’s still in at the point where he can fully form sentences without moaning.

“here, lean up,” jack says, straightening enough so that they don’t accidentally hit their heads together. he helps daniel escape his shirt, pulling it up over daniel’s head before tossing it to join daniel’s pants. now that daniel’s mostly naked, jack’s got the chance to admire him a little better.

he kisses his way down daniel’s neck, his hands skimming up and down daniel’s sides, making daniel squirm. there’s no way for jack to justify all of this as just helping a friend out, and he’s really hoping that he and daniel get the chance to talk about all of this once daniel’s himself again.

for now, jack contents himself with sucking on daniel’s boobs, teasing his nipples.

after a few minutes of jack thoroughly abusing his chest, daniel pushes jack off. “you’re wearing too many clothes,” daniel says, and jack can’t disagree with that. he’s more careless with his own clothes, not bothering to undo his laces all the way before toeing off his boots, shoving his pants to his feet before he manages to get his socks off. before jack knows it, he’s shirtless and their both down to their underwear.

it’s a little different than the usual locker room shirtlessness, and even more so when jack climbs onto the bed with daniel. daniel wastes no time in pressing their chests together, and jack uses the opportunity to kiss daniel again, meeting daniel’s desperate energy. the bed’s not meant to hold two fully grown men, even if one of them’s temporarily a woman, but they seem to be making it work.

he’s almost hyper aware of the fact that daniel’s hand is still at work between daniel’s legs, mostly because they’re close enough that the movement also rubs against jack’s dick where it’s trying to poke through his boxers. so jack makes the quiet decision to join daniel.

daniel moans when jack’s hand joins his own in rubbing himself through his underwear, not having dried completely from the first time and now wet again thanks to their current situation. “now, danny boy, before we go any further, i need to ask you something,” jack says, trying to keep his head straight for just a little bit longer. “are we still gonna respect each other in the morning or are you gonna kill me?”

jack doesn’t know what kind of a response he’s expecting, but a laugh isn’t it. “jack,” daniel says, meeting jack’s eyes as best he can. “i’ve thought about this before and i’m not gonna be mad later. embarrassed as all hell, but not mad.” what little coherency daniel has seems to be hanging on much better than it did last time he was like this. then again, daniel had also been trying to get off for almost three hours and that much desperation can make a person’s brain a little screwy. “jack, i want you to fuck me,” daniel says when jack pulls his hand away from between daniel’s legs.

the fact that daniel’s still saying full sentences tells jack that daniel’s still mostly there and not totally lost to horniness yet, so he’s more comfortable in daniel’s consent now than he was earlier. from there, it seems easy for jack to move his hand to slide inside of daniel’s briefs, moving past the curls that had tickled jack’s nose earlier to rub daniel’s clit directly.

it makes daniel gasp, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation. the sound makes jack’s dick throb, enough that he thinks the main event is gonna come around sooner rather than later. “do you have any preferences as to how you’d like me to fuck you?” jack asks, not completely sure how he’s managing to form any sort of complete sentence right now.

daniel brings his hand up from between his legs to rest it on jack’s jaw. “how’re your knees feeling?” jack pulls a face at that. he’d been right earlier when he’d thought that he’d pay the price for kneeling on the concrete floor in daniel’s office, and the aches are starting to set in. daniel nods, pulling his hand away from jack’s face to his own chest. “how would you feel about me riding you then?”

jack takes a very long second to think of cold showers and naked grandmas before even considering answering daniel’s question. “i, uh, i don’t think i can tell you how much i like that idea,” jack says.

the next few minutes are spent shedding their underwear and rearranging themselves so that jack is laying on his back and daniel is sitting on jack’s pelvis, his dick sitting pretty against daniel’s ass. daniel’s making himself content by lazily rubbing back against jack’s dick and running his fingers through jack’s chest hair.

jack’s pretty sure his fingers are gonna leave bruises on daniel’s hips with how hard he’s gripping them, but daniel doesn’t really seem to mind. “i know you aren’t gonna be a woman for long,” he manages to say, trying to hold onto the last piece of his mind since daniel seems intent on ruining him. “but teal’c left us a present. it’s on the table.”

daniel hums, leaning over jack’s face to grab the condom off of the table. really, when an opportunity like that presents itself, who is jack to say no? so he sets about distracting daniel by kissing what he can reach of daniel’s boobs and chest, attempting to suck a hickey along daniel’s sternum. he knows it’s working when one of daniel’s hands lands somewhere above jack’s head, keeping daniel from dropping his weight onto jack’s face.

eventually, jack lets up and daniel leans back with the condom in hand. “teal’c, really?”

jack nods. “i know, i wasn’t expecting it from him either. maybe he’s been watching too much tv.”

“came in handy though,” daniel says, rolling his hips. jack grabs them before he does something stupid like say screw it and try to fuck daniel without a condom. “you realize i probably wouldn’t get pregnant from this, right?”

jack grins at daniel, who still has an eyebrow raised at jack. “aren’t you the one that said the device was made for reproductive reasons?”

daniel nods. “you’ve got a point,” he says, before he moves to sit on jack’s legs. then, daniel leans over and takes jack’s dick so far into his mouth that jack feels himself bump against the back of daniel’s throat.

it is a goddamn miracle that jack doesn’t come then and there.

“daniel,” jack gasps, and the only reason he doesn’t thrust up into daniel’s mouth is that daniel’s hands are pinning jack’s hips to the bed. he can only describe the look on daniel’s face as wolfish, as best as one _can_ have any sort of expression on their face with a dick in their mouth.

daniel lets up on jack’s dick after a few more seconds, letting go of jack’s hips to rip open the condom and roll it down jack’s dick. truthfully, jack has a vague awareness in the back of his head that daniel is being awfully coherent for someone being driven by lust, but it’s not really his primary concern right now. instead, all jack can think about is the fact that daniel’s positioning himself directly above his dick.

and _then_ , as if jack wasn’t this close to saying screw it and dragging daniel down, daniel starts to lower himself, one hand on jack’s dick to keep it in place.

now, jack’s no blushing virgin (ex-wife and son as proof) but it _has_ been a little while since the last time he slept with anyone. so instead of focusing on the warmth that is in fact daniel’s fucking _vagina_ sinking around his dick, jack watches the way that daniel’s head lolls back, flushed from his sternum to his hairline. “oh, _jack_ ,” daniel all but moans, and jack reaches up to grab daniel’s hips for something to ground him.

daniel sighs when he fully seats himself on jack’s dick, and jack bites his tongue to keep from thrusting up because _holy shit_. he takes his right hand off of daniel’s hip to run it down what he can reach of daniel’s stomach while daniel openly pants. “you good?” jack asks, silently hoping that his voice doesn’t sound as strangled as he thinks. daniel’s hands have shifted at this point, the left returning to his boobs and the right reaching behind him to balance on jack’s leg.

just because daniel can be a vindictive bastard when he wants to be, he rolls his hips slightly, testing the position. jack’s pretty sure he grips daniel’s hip tight enough to leave bruises. “very good,” daniel says breathlessly, and he rolls his hips again, more confident this time. jack swears, and daniel takes that as an indicator to keep going.

then, because jack does remember that this riding does in fact have a purpose, jack slides his hand down daniel’s stomach and between his legs, his palm hovering just over the hollow between daniel’s thigh and his pelvis while his fingers grip the thigh. his thumb he slides further down to find daniel’s clit, letting his hand follow the movement of daniel’s hips.

it’s not hard to figure out when jack’s found it, given the way daniel’s breath hitches and his hips jerk. “jack,” daniel says, and jack swears that that sound’s going directly into the corner of his brain he reserves for dark, lonely nights when he can’t keep his dick down.

“don’t forget, we could have company any moment, danny boy,” jack says, and he proceeds to rub daniel’s clit while daniel fucks himself on his dick.

* * *

honestly, if daniel weren’t so incredibly pissed about being transformed into a woman against his will, he might actually consider staying like this if only because of the fantastic sex. he doesn’t know what makes this time different from the last, maybe it’s the lack of stimulation from the iconography around the device, but daniel’s in better control of his mind this time around.

as such, he can properly enjoy when jack plants his feet against the bed and proceeds to thrust up into daniel as best he can. the moan he lets out is entirely involuntary, and daniel is incredibly aware of how red he is. he knows it was his suggestion to ride jack (it was a good idea and it’s not like daniel regrets it) but he _does_ wish he knew what jack was thinking.

having jack rub at his clit is nice and all, but other than the little grunts jack’s been letting out when daniel rolls his hips, jack's been pretty quiet. sure, jack hadn’t been that vocal when they were in his office earlier, but they had been trying to be at least a little discreet at the time. now? they’ve been given permission by their chief medical officer to go and screw like rabbits – well, as long as it means daniel can get back to the planet and turn back to normal.

so daniel changes tactics. he drops his hand from his chest to press against jack’s chest, running his hand over the muscle and through the hair. then, it occurs to daniel that he has another trick up his sleeve.

he squeezes around jack’s cock, and that’s when jack lets out an involuntary moan of his own. “fuck, daniel,” jack says. “you’re trying to kill me here.” the speed of his thrusts picks up ever so slightly, and daniel is more than happy to try to meet jack’s hips when they come up.

“jack,” daniel says, and he keeps _saying_ it, like he’s trying to remind himself that this is happening, that it’s actually jack fucking him. this time, it makes jack meet daniel’s eyes. “harder,” daniel says, and obviously that’s a request that jack is more than willing to oblige.

it makes daniel lose his balance, falling forward to lean against jack’s chest. jack takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss daniel as best he can. the change in angle turns out to be a good thing, since on the next thrust presses up against daniel’s g-spot, and if he thought it was good when jack was eating him out, it’s even better now.

daniel would swear if jack wasn’t so intent on trying to steal the breath out of daniel’s lungs. somehow, jack’s hand didn’t get stuck when daniel fell over, so while jack’s left hand is running up and down the length of daniel’s back, his right hand has shifted to continue to work daniel’s clit. “holy shit,” daniel breathes when jack finally lets go of his mouth.

instead, jack shifts to what he can reach of daniel’s jaw. “y’know, i had the same thought,” jack says just before he bites directly under daniel’s ear. daniel lets out a high pitched “uh!” sound, sort of like he’d just been punched in the stomach but in a good way. the coil of warmth low in daniel’s stomach is growing by the second.

“jack,” daniel all but whines, one of his hands returned to his chest.

jack’s moved to the other side of daniel’s head at this point, attempting to suck what will no doubt be a very colorful hickey just behind daniel’s jawbone and under his ear. “daniel,” jack says, his voice lower than daniel’s ever heard it and hoarse, like he’s having trouble keeping it together.

daniel briefly considers the coil of heat in his stomach and arches his neck and his back, pressing himself against jack. “close,” he says, and jack’s hips snap up. daniel meets jack’s thrust with as much desperation as he remembers from his earlier masturbation session, losing himself in the need to come.

“daniel,” jack says again, the hand on daniel’s back sliding further and further down. daniel doesn’t pay it too much attention as he focuses on chasing his orgasm, gasping when it feels just out of reach. then jack presses one dry finger against daniel’s asshole, and daniel fucking _whines_.

he arches his back so hard that he manages to actually sit up again, riding jack with a finger on his asshole and a hand on his clit, letting out sounds that he has never heard himself make before. daniel doesn’t know how long he rides it out for, but he does know that while he’s riding jack like his life depends on it, jack moans daniel’s name and grabs his hips again, coming inside the condom.

the two of them ride their orgasms out, daniel slowing down first, but jack wincing first. eventually, the two of them just look at each other, panting. daniel’s thighs burn when he lifts himself off of jack’s cock, and he drops himself back onto jack, resting his face on jack’s shoulder. “we should do that more often,” he says, the frame of his glasses pressing into his temple.

jack nods, one hand coming up to rest between daniel’s shoulder blades. “i agree. but first, let’s make you you again.”

daniel groans at the thought of moving. “jack, i’m sweaty and i’m enjoying the afterglow. five minutes, at least.”

when daniel thinks that jack’s about to argue, he surges up to press their lips together in the hopes that kissing will distract jack for a little bit.

it works.

* * *

sam very pointedly doesn’t say anything about the flush still on daniel’s face or either of her friends’ very obvious sex hair. instead, she and teal’c wait while general hammond confirms that daniel and jack are clear to go through the ‘gate, turning towards it when he gives the go ahead.

only then does sam say something. “so, reproductive purposes, huh?” she doesn’t quite fully smirk at daniel, but it’s enough for him to blush again. “not the way i saw this happening,” she admits, letting up on the teasing ever so slightly.

“what – wait, you _knew_?” daniel asks in a very surprised whisper.

sam laughs a little. “daniel, teal’c handed colonel o’neill a condom. i’m pretty sure we’ve both known for a while.” daniel doesn’t have anything to say after that, and luckily he doesn’t have to say anything because that’s when the ‘gate connects.

“sg-1, you’re clear to go,” general hammond says, more for formalities sake than anything else.

jack claps his hands together. “you heard the man.” he doesn’t quite lay a hand on daniel’s back, but sam notes the way it overs just over daniel’s shirt. she and teal’c exchange looks behind jack and daniel’s backs, but neither of them say anything about it when they step through the ‘gate.

* * *

daniel never thought he’d be so happy to get knocked flat on his ass for the second time in one day. and, just like the first time that day, sam’s the one rushing to his side while jack and teal’c make sure that nothing else pops out to try and possibly kill them. “god, that hurts,” daniel says when he’s able to breathe properly again.

he sounds like himself at least, and sam’s smiling at him when she leans back to sit on her heels. “everything looks back to normal, sir,” she says, turning her head to address jack.

jack and teal’c join her and the three of them form sort of an odd wall on one of daniel’s sides. “well that’s good to hear,” jack says, bringing down his sunglasses to look at daniel properly. it makes daniel flush a little, but that’s also because he knows what it’s like to have jack’s hands actually on him now.

“how do you feel, daniel jackson?” teal’c asks, and he’s smiling, so daniel’s not too worried about the second physical he’s gonna have to endure when they get back to the sgc.

“like myself,” daniel says, and he’s so relieved that it was an easier fix then they expected.

(on the way back, daniel pats himself down to make sure that everything’s actually there. sam and teal’c are content to give him some privacy, but jack looks back once or twice. when daniel checks to make sure that he’s the proud owner of a penis once again, jack happens to glance back.

daniel blushes when jack actually smirks at him.)

* * *

after janet clears him of any lasting effects the following day, general hammond orders daniel to spend a week off, and for once, daniel doesn’t mind. he’s gone through a lot physically in the past 24 hours, not to mention whatever emotional repercussions are gonna happen thanks to jack being the one to fuck daniel to sanity.

daniel arrives back at his apartment with a bag full of takeout, locking the front door behind him before dropping the food off in the kitchen. then he heads straight to one of his couches and all but throws himself onto it, laying down.

 _it’s nice_ , he thinks, his eyes sliding shut in exhaustion. he’s probably only a handful of breaths away from falling asleep when he notices it.

there’s a simmer of arousal low in his stomach, and his cock’s been half-hard since he walked in the door.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just hint at a sequel for a story that i didn't originally plan on finishing? that's the question, isn't it


End file.
